


For the Love a Serpent

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale woke up in Crowley's bed as Crowley/Realizing his love, fully, he desperately tries to get toCrowley before they are taken.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	For the Love a Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, it was a swooning moment and fluff happened.
> 
> Might have something to do with a serpent of my own..lol!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6iHH7QQsPLtQlW7XbIzvvh

Aziraphale woke in a bed, not typically something he would do, not even his own, as the day before Armageddon was thwarted, and his serpent had opened his home to him. His bookshop was all but gone, burnt into nothing more than cinders and ashes, but Crowley was there. Of course, he was, when had he not been there. Crowley had always been there for Aziraphale, even more than god herself. Aziraphale sat up looking ahead into a mirror across from the bed, looking at Crowley's corporation looking back at him, Aziraphale looked, and he wondered why he never told Crowley he loved him.

Why had he been afraid, was it because of Gabriel, god, the other angels, no it was a fear of failing and bringing hell and damnation upon Crowley, but of the heavenly kind. Aziraphale felt his heart hurt, not out of pain, but it was overflowing with love. He placed his hand over his heart, a heart that didn't need to beat, but it beat for Crowley, Aziraphale knew it. Aziraphale had always known it, from the minute he saw that serpent crawl up the wall and transform into the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Heaven had nothing that would have held a candle, a flame, or even pure divinity to Crowley. Not in Aziraphale's eyes.

The stars sparkled with Crowley's touch, Aziraphale knew that Crowley made the stars, the night skies, he always knew, and Aziraphale had figured it out ages ago, his heart slammed into his chest. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Aziraphale looked into that mirror, golden eyes that were more beautiful than any nebula looked back at him. Aziraphale needed to go, and he needed to leave now. Throwing back the covers, he jumped out of bed, grabbing Crowley's clothes, he ran out the bedroom door looking around the flat for Crowley. Of course, Crowley wasn't there, and they had talked about it hadn't they, Aziraphale was Crowley right now, wasn't he. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's corporation, hugging him to himself; he needed to tell Crowley before it was too late. Just in case their plan didn't work, Aziraphale couldn't let Crowley go without knowing he had to say.

Aziraphale ran out the door, still dragging clothes on himself, seeing Crowleys beloved Bentley shining in the sun; it was there perfect in every way, just like Crowley. Oh, why did it take him this long to gain the courage to tell him? Aziraphale flagged down the first cab he saw, jumping in, told them to bring him to the park. Crowley was there waiting for him. Aziraphale realized Crowley had always been waiting for him, and maybe he had been waiting for him to tell him as well.

Thoughts and memories flew through Aziraphale endlessly vast mind. On the wall of Eden, how Crowley reassured him not to worry when Aziraphale was anxiety-ridden. Then again, just Crowleys presence alone at the ark, when Aziraphales hands were tied because of Heaven, knowing that Crowley had saved as many children as he could, sneaking them onto the ark and staying with them. Years later, when Aziraphale was ready to crumble, watching the son of god suffer knowing he couldn't help him, it was Crowley that kept him grounded, it was always Crowley, even showing up during the war, as the Black Knight. Aziraphale chuckled to himself, remembering all the times, Rome they had such a wonderful lunch together, sharing wine, laughing, and then parting again. 

Aziraphale tried to remember Crowleys face at each parting, Aziraphale remembered feeling a tug on his heart, but he had a job to do, didn't he. Aziraphale's hand went over Crowley's heart, and he saw each and every look that Crowley had in his eyes every time they parted, with every fight. Each time Aziraphale had been stupid and fought with him, over what, over defending Heaven and not Crowley. Never again would that happen, he felt the crushing pain, his own or Crowleys, Aziraphale couldn't tell, but he could feel it. That look of pain, of sadness, with each parting, then the smile that would greet Aziraphale when Crowley would see him. Aziraphale was so slow, and he knew he was in love with Crowley, from far before, when his demon saved his beloved books at the cost of his own pain.

Aziraphale gasped, trying to regulate the way Crowley's corporation was mishandling air it didn't need. It really wasn't Crowley's corporation; it was six thousand years of love and longing, of want and need surfacing with the thought of their end. Aziraphale didn't care about the bookshop, not with the chance of losing Crowley. It could stay burned if it meant saving his demon, his Crowley, his love. The cab wasn't going fast enough, with a snap, the cab was suddenly there, the driver stopping slightly dazed. Aziraphale threw money into the front seat and jumped out, looking for Crowley. Seeing him, Aziraphale looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Fuck it."

Aziraphale snapped, causing them both to vanish, running up to him, Aziraphales hands sliding onto Crowley's shoulder, turning him in surprise. Aziraphale smiled at him, looking at himself was a bit odd, but he didn't care; he needed to tell Crowley, whether Crowley wanted it or not, whether he rejected him, he didn't care. Telling him was a need a want, desperation. Tears welled up in his eyes, looking at Crowley in his corporation.

"Angel, are you alright, what's with the miracle?" Crowley looked at him.

Pulling Crowley into his arms, he held him, a sob escaping his chest. Crowley slid his hands around his angel, still not entirely sure as to what was going on, but he wasn't going to push away whatever this was. Aziraphale backed up and looked at him.

"I am so sorry, Crowley, and I couldn't, let this happen and not tell you. I am so sorry it has been so long, I am so sorry I waited so long." Aziraphale sobbed, pulling him back into his arms, holding him. Crowley smiled, letting his angels desperation and love wash over him.

"I love you, I have loved since Eden, I have loved you every day, that I have ever known you. I look at your stars and dream and see your eyes shining back at me, and I am so sorry it took me so long to tell you. I love you, Crowley, I always have." Aziraphale dropped his head against Crowley's shoulder, not knowing how his demon would respond, but the ache of not telling Crowley was gone, the need to know to fill the space between them.

Crowley tilted Aziraphale's chin up towards him. "I know Aziraphale, and you had to figure that out on your own. I have loved you since I made the stars, seeing you on the gate, watching, I knew you." Crowley smiled at him, brushing his lips over Aziraphale's. Aziraphale let tears run down his face, as Crowley loved him back if even for that moment, even a moment in time, was more than the six thousand years they had wasted. Aziraphale pressed into their kiss, their first and only kiss, as it might be the only one that they would ever have.

The miracle fading, the two broke apart, Crowley looking at the mess that Aziraphale had turned his corporation into, with a quick snap they were ready. It was a waiting game, walking to the ice cream vendor they waited, Aziraphale turning to look behind them, and Crowley watching guard, for Aziraphale, of course, he was always his guardian angel, wasn't he? Aziraphale hearts couldn't take much more before he exploded with love. 

Turning to look back at his love, he was gone, Aziraphales heart dropped seeing him, and started to run after him. The plan was off, and they weren't going to touch his demon, that was before Hastur clubbed him in the head. Crowley saw Aziraphale drop to the ground and still try to come after him, he pulled and growled trying to help his angel, but it was to no avail. They would have to play their parts wisely, just as they had chosen their faces.

Aziraphale played his part perfectly. ~splash, FEAR HIM~. Glaring out at the group of demons and one demon prince, Aziraphale warned them, cheekily at that. Watching as Michael came in, ~splash~, Aziraphale saw the confusion in the archangels face, ~Fear Him~, Aziraphale commanded and demanded a towel, of all things, but he got one. With that towel and his warning, and a little squinch of a demons perfectly imperfect nose, Aziraphale left.

In Heaven, Gabriel tried his best to intimidate a demon in an angel's body. Still, Crowley kept his angels angelic self kind, nice. Walking into the fire, he grinned, breathing fire at the archangels, seeing them dive backward away from his angel, ~Fear Him~. Dropping the angelic presence, Crowley grinned wickedly at them all, as they tried to figure out what he was, seeing Gabriel stutter he grinned wider, ~FEAR HIM~. Crowley, just for fun, breathed out in a yawn blowing fire at them all again. Walking out of the hellfire untouched, he bowed slightly and told them he would be leaving and not to bother him again.

Both Aziraphale and Crowley exited at the same time, walking arm and arm through the front door and out onto the street. A collective breath was still being held as they walked away, as soon as they turned the corner, Crowley snapped them back to the bookshop. Both were looking at each other before falling into each other's arms, never to be pulled apart again. Their own side, together, on their own. Aziraphale held on as though the world fell away, and Crowley was his only lifeline.

Crowley smiled nuzzling into Aziraphale's shoulder, they swayed as though in a slow dance, loving each other. Six thousand years of waiting, of holding a breath of love, a word, a touch, gone. It was over. They were free, Crowley still being Aziraphale picked up Aziraphale and spun him around in a circle. Aziraphale placed his hands on either side of Crowley's cheeks, placing his lips upon his own, thoroughly kissing him, this was their beginning, their start of life, with the humans, on their own side, together.


End file.
